Foxy Hero
by Rylovesfans55
Summary: Naruto is attacked on his sixth birthday and is teleported to San Fansokyo. There he meets new people and perhaps new loves? Pairings- Tadashi/Naruto, Later Hiro/Naruto, Others.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Trying a new idea I got. Big Hero 6 and Naruto crossover. It will be a short story most likely. Not sure how many chapters I can get out of it. Hope you all enjoy it. Tadashi will be 20 and Hiro will be 16 along with Naruto.

Rating: M

Pairing: Tadashi/Naruto, Later Hiro/Naruto maybe, others possible.

Warnings: adult situations, mature content, ooc characters, and Yaoi.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Big Hero 6.

Chapter 1: New world:

Konoha was bustling with people for the sixth year of the Kyuubi festival. Many lanterns lit the village in a dull yellow light. The moon was full in the sky as kids laughed and played. Adults watched over them carefully making sure they didn't disappear. All in the village was happy on this day since their hero died saving them. Away from the festivities a blue eyed blond sat alone in his rundown apartment shivering at the slight chill. He jumped and hid as his door was suddenly banged down.

As he laid under his bed he could hear multiple people were destroying his apartment and were calling for the demon to come out. Whimpering lightly at each crash Naruto tried to remain quite but found it hard. Boots stomped on the creaking floor as some of the people moved to the room he was hiding in. He had never been so afraid in his life until now. With a scream though Naruto was dragged out of under his bed kicking and screaming as the man yelled that he got the demon. Naruto cried out as he was slammed against the wall as the man threw him. Whimpering and trying to stand up Naruto screamed again as his hair was pulled as he was lifted and the men started beating him with their weapons and fists.

He was dragged out of his apartment as a bloody pulp and was tied to a large wooden stake as the crowd cheered. The civilians called for his death and the few shinobi were prepared for it. Going through handsigns four ninja's called forth a different elemental attack. The moves charged forward and was about to collide before the third hokage appeared and countered with his own technique. The clash of the jutsus caused a rift to open up and suck Naruto into it. With a crack the rift closed and the people stood there in shock before the civilians cheered. That was before the full power of their leaders "KI" hit them causing them all to fall to their knees. Hiruzen was furious as he stared at his citizens and some ninjas. He ordered them all to be killed that instant earning shocked looks from many present. The Anbu dropped down and did as their lord asked of them. Hiruzen returned to his office afterwards and sat back in his seat with a sigh hoping that Naruto where ever he went will be safe.

A portal opened up in an off shore facility as a group of men and women were working on a portal their selves. Gasping in shock they watched as a bloody body dropped to the ground. Rushing over they checked the boy's vitals for after all he did something they haven't done yet. Thinking of the information they could get they rushed him to a hospital ward within the facility. It took no time at all for the boy to heal which shocked the scientists. They started to try to discover how the boy could regenerate fast as he laid unconscious. Naruto was able to escape one hell which was Konoha. But would this new city be any different?

End…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! It seems that this story idea is coming about well. Here is the second chapter of it and I hope readers continue to enjoy it. Umm if you haven't seen Big Hero 6 there will be some spoilers ahead so be warned. Very good movie and is recommended for watching. And happy one day early Halloween.

Rating: M

Pairing: Tadashi/Naruto, Later Hiro/Naruto maybe, others possible.

Warnings: adult situations, mature content, ooc characters, and Yaoi.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Big Hero 6.

Recap: Six year old Naruto was attacked on his birth day and was teleported to a different world where he's taken in by scientists.

Chapter 2: Tests and Freedom

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in a white room with machines hooked up to him beeping lightly. Looking around with blurry eyes Naruto couldn't make out much. Breathing steadily he tried moving his arms but found he could only move one. Looking down Naruto seen that his left arm was gone and replaced with some kind of metal hand. Suddenly the door opened and his head snapped up to look who entered. The man who entered the room wore all white and had the look of a doctor to him. Smiling at the boy the doctor spoke "I'm Doctor Kimchi and I'm here to explain some things to you and to ask some questions."

"First can you tell me your name child?" The doctor asked with a polite smile. With a nod Naruto told Kimchi his name and age. Smiling Kimchi wrote all he could about the boy as he continue to ask him questions. When they got to the question of where Naruto came from there was a pause. Naruto didn't want to tell the man the truth after all he wouldn't believe him. Kimchi's smile grew strained as the boy didn't answer after repeating the question. Naruto refused to answer the question. Moving on Kimchi grew even angrier as the boy refused or dodge around the questions of how he got here. "That will be enough for today. Get some rest." Kimchi said before leaving. Doing just that Naruto closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up to find himself in a large glass tube of green liquid. Naruto couldn't move as these things were attached to him. Whimpering within his mind Naruto looked up to barely be able to make out scientists running around. Suddenly Naruto screamed even though no sound came out. Freezing up Naruto felt like he was being electrocuted making his body spasm. Blacking out soon after the scientists grinned as they studied the boy. His ability to heal so quickly and the energy source within him is what they needed to prefect time travel.

For three years Naruto stayed in that tube being experimented on. The scientist took samples of his skin, his blood anything they could get. But for whatever reason it was all destroyed before they could test it. There was also this red energy that showed up from time to time. It usually fried their electrical systems. So far they could get no info on the boy and it made them angry. They couldn't get anything from this and if they continued to get nothing then they would be shut down by the government. They decided to stall the government from being on the island as long as they could.

* * *

Within Naruto's mind he was learning all he could about this new world. Kyuubi helped him hear everything going on outside of the tube and through an information link they had attached to send images to his brain to feed him information. Naruto also trained within his mind with the Kyuubi's help since the old fox was stuck no matter what. Naruto learned to control his chakra the source of energy they were trying to get out of him. He caused their computers to fry since his Chakra overflowed their systems with too much energy.

Naruto couldn't use his body but he could learn to fight with his hands and have the memories of Tai-Jutsu stances to help. He was learning what Kyuubi called Kitsune Style and used claw like nails to scratch the enemy to distract them. Naruto also set about learning the hand signs for jutsu even though he couldn't use them yet again. He swore to himself that he will harm those doctors when he got out. It's now been six long years and he was twelve now. Kyuubi enjoying the emotions of hate and rage helped the boy along for his revenge. Suddenly Naruto was forced back into consciousness being thrown through his sewer like mind.

Naruto couldn't see but he felt as he was poured from the tube and hit the floor with a thud. He could hear voices some calling for "Commander" and others yelling "Medic". His eyes started to adjust but still could not see as a towel was wrapped around him and covered his naked body. His eyes finally adjusted as they moved him to a different room. Looking around Naruto found more people in white lab coats and even a military man. About to charge a woman stepped forward telling him to wait.

Looking around Naruto didn't move away from his stance for fighting. That's when he noticed he felt something above his head twitching and behind him he had something attached to his tail bone twitching again. Reaching up Naruto felt two fluffy ears on the sides of his head and reaching back felt a long fluffy tail. Naruto started freaking out twirling around trying to catch his tail. That's when the door opened to let a man in with dark blond hair, blue eyes and wearing a business suit. He had a condescending smirk on his face. His name was Alistair Krei. He was able to buy the island and the research for portals. He looked to the fox boy as he had been named and introduced himself.

Naruto glared at the man not trusting any of them. Krei getting the idea pulled his hand back looking awkward. "What do you want with me? Are you going to be like the others and put me in a tube and do tests on me?!" Naruto's eyes flashed red making Krei take a step back along with the others. "No we would like to have you a part of our team after finding out from the computers that they taught you all about the research they were doing." Krei said as he had the security team stand down. Looking down Naruto thought about it briefly and nodded his consent. "But only if you promise never to use humans in your experiments." Krei nodded not knowing in the future he will break that promise.

* * *

 **Two Years Later: Naruto age 14**

Naruto's blond hair was in a high ponytail. The end of it reached his waist. He wore glasses that had orange frames. His glasses were mainly for reading but he wore them all the time. Pushing them up on his nose Naruto looked at the statistics readings on the computer. He wore blue jeans, orange tennis shoes and a black long sleeve turtle neck. The shirt and pants covered the many scars those people gave him. Over all of this he wore a white lab coat.

Jotting down some things on the clipboard he held Naruto turned around and walked off. His feet made no sound as he gracefully walked through the halls of the facility. He has been working for Krei for two years now and things have gone smoothly. Suddenly there was a flicker of the lights and a humongous boom. The halls shook as if an earthquake happened and Naruto braced himself against the walls. Dust fell from the ceiling as Naruto looked up and ran off towards the testing area.

Naruto heard a yell from a man known as Robert Callaghan. Reaching the area Naruto walked through the door to see Callaghan trying to attack Krei. He also seen what could only be a general helping to hold back the mad man. "You knew it wouldn't work you knew and yet you still did it. Because of you Abigail is gone!" Naruto's eyes widen as he walked behind everyone to look at the computers. His eyes narrowed at the screen that showed one Abigail Callaghan entering the pod and being sent through an active portal. Turning around Naruto swung and Krei went flying into the wall.

Looking up Krei almost pissed himself as red eyes with slit pupils glared at him from a fiery blond. "N now Naruto, please calm down." Krei stuttered out for the first time being immensely afraid of what Naruto could do. A couple of researches stood between Naruto and Krei as Naruto breathed deeply. "You just lost me a researcher Krei. You used a human in a very experimental research. You broke your promise and now I will leave." Naruto yelled at Krei. "No you can't, you're the lead researcher of the project and were the only one to get us here!" Krei all but pleaded only to receive another punch to the face. Naruto walked off and no one stopped him knowing better. Naruto packed up his things and left the island that night. The general didn't stop him since Naruto deserved to be free.

* * *

Callaghan left the island to become a professor at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Naruto was soon after contacted by Callaghan about joining the Institute. Agreeing to join since it gave him free roam on research Naruto at age 14 joined the college and started doing research on limb and organ replacement. Along with helping the other students since he had experience already. Pulling up at the school in a bright orange motorcycle Naruto parked and taking his helmet off got off the bike and walked towards the university building. Naruto didn't make it far before being smashed into by a tall boy of about 18 years. Naruto froze as he realized he felt another's lips on his own. Opening the eyes he had closed he seen warm brown eyes looking at him.

The boy jumped up with a scarlet blush across his cheek as he helped the blond up. Naruto was still in a trance the boy was just so interesting. Stammering the boy said "S s so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm Tadashi Hamada." Holding out his hand for a shake Tadashi was surprised by the firm handshake he got in return. "Naruto Uzumaki, Nice to meet you Tadashi." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Tadashi blushed and stammered that he had to go and walked off looking back a couple of times. Blushing softly Naruto couldn't believe he kept down his blush that long. Shaking his head Naruto continued his walk to Callaghan's office.

Knocking on the door Naruto waited to hear enter before opening the door to find Callaghan siting there smiling. Getting up Callaghan shook Naruto's hand saying "thank you for coming" Smiling Naruto asked what he would do. Callaghan looked down and then back up saying "My Assistant." Naruto didn't look amuse but said heck with it and agreed. "Great let's go see my students then. I've worked here two years and I currently have a group of five students working on their own projects that are the most talented out of them all. Well at least four of them are, the fifth is their tester." Callaghan spoke as they walked towards the research areas to find the five students he was talking about. Walking through the doors of the buildings both jumped back behind them as a *poof* sounded from inside and pink paint mist came from beneath the door. Looking to Callaghan with a raised eyebrow Callaghan laughed lightly.

Opening the doors again they found most of the room was covered in a pink substance. Looking over to the student with safety goggles Callaghan leaned over to Naruto and said "This is Honey Lemon." Naruto repeated the name under his breath and shook his head at such an odd name. Looking up the blond with large pink glasses gasped in surprise. "Professor Callaghan!" Callaghan nodded and turned to Naruto and introduced him. "Honey Lemon here is a chemical engineering student. And Naruto here will be my new assistant along with doing his own research." Honey Lemon was happy to hear this and shook Naruto's hand enthusiastically. Naruto of coarse put out his right arm so his left arm would not be seen. He was still self-conscious about his left arm. That's why he had a white glove that covers all the way to his elbow along with metal claws at the tips of his finger to help with his fighting style.

Honey Lemon went back to her project as the two moved along to a man with dark skin and dread locks. His name as Callaghan was introducing the two was Wasabi. He was an applied physics major. Giving a nod Wasabi turned on his machine to show what he was working on. Throwing an apple at Naruto it was cut in half by one large laser. Catching the apple Naruto looked to the laser and studied it from a far. Wasabi was explained that he wanted to make a lot more tiny lasers that would cut through anything. Nodding Naruto took a bite from the apple and walked off after saying it was nice to meet you. Moving to another side of the large testing room they heard "Watch it!" and dodge the incoming bicyclists. Jumping off the bike the girl put the bike on a rack and spun a magnetized wheel from the bike and threw it in a disposal bin.

Callaghan coughed to catch the girl attention "This is my new assistant Naruto Uzumaki, he is also a researcher. Naruto this is Go Go Tomago, she is majoring in mechanical engineering. "Nodding his head Naruto shook hands with the girl as she blew and then popped a bubble from her gum. Smiling Naruto and Callaghan left her to her work and walked over to an old chair. Before they could move much farther a boy in a mascot outfit came barging in and flopped down on the chair. "This is Fred, he is the test subject/ mascot of the group. Fred this is my new assistant and researcher Naruto Uzumaki. "Fred jumped up asking if Naruto liked to read comics and what not.

Soon after they walked out of the testing area and down a hallway with office like rooms. Knocking on one of the many room doors they came face to face with none other than Tadashi Hamada. Smiling Naruto couldn't stop the slight blush on his face as the teen looked to him and his eyes widened. Callaghan looked between the two and asked if they met yet. Both nodded and Callaghan dragged Naruto away to teach him about what was needed of him. Looking back again Naruto's cerulean eyes met with warm brown and a connection had to have formed.

End…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all my readers. I've been busy for keeping up with my updates but I'll try my best to update they'll probably be small chapter updates for a little while. To clear up one reviewers questions. Naruto worked on the teleporter but suggested not using humans right away. Callaghan knew he could not change his daughter's mind. Plus Krei knew that something was going wrong before sending in the daughter through the teleporter because of one of the scientist saying there was an anomaly but to continue with it. Also earlier in the story Naruto had Krei promise not to use humans in experiment so why he was mad. I apologize for the confusion.

Rating: M

Pairing: Tadashi/Naruto, Later Hiro/Naruto maybe, Other possibly.

Warnings: Adult Situations, Mature content, Ooc Characters, and Yaoi

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Big Hero Six.

Recap: Naruto after Krei's experiment gone wrong left the government island and is now working as Callaghan's assistant.

Chapter 3: New student and Death?

It's been two years since Naruto started working for the university and Callaghan. Naruto, who was now 16, had fell head over heels in love with one of the young students. His name Tadashi Hamada. Him and Tadashi had started dating just last year after the young man got up the courage to ask him out. Tadashi was a real gentleman towards him even going so far as to only have the only affection being holding of hands and light kisses. Tadashi talked about his brother and aunt often making Naruto smile every time.

They may not do much but Naruto was very happy. Currently Naruto was in Tadashi's work space watching as he played around with his Robot he was making. It's name was Baymax and was a hard robot to work on it seemed. He had already finished most of it but was doing a final few tweeks. Naruto enjoyed the view of Tadashi's body as the man worked. He always wore tight shirts for whatever reason. There was a beep from Naruto's vest pocket as he pulled out a phone and started talking to the person on the other line before getting up and kissing Tadashi on his lips before leaving.

Tadashi was left blushing as his boyfriend left his workspace. Naruto talked to Callaghan, who was the one who called him, about him coming to his office to talk about the upcoming invention fair that was used to pick out students for the university. Naruto's hair was even longer now as his hips swayed as he walked towards the office. His shoes making a slight click from the type of material his shoe's heel was made of.

* * *

Evening same day:

Tadashi had finished showing his little brother Hiro around to his friends and was now going to his workspace. Hiro was very excited it seemed. Walking into his work place Tadashi put a piece of duct tape on Hiro's arm and ripped it off causing Hiro to say "ow" before there was a beep and a big white balloon inflated at this red crate. Hiro watched in interest as the machine came to life before his eyes and walked over toward Hiro and asking on what scale would he rank his pain.

Hiro made jokes as he answered the robots questions saying he was allergic to the disinfectant spray. Soon Baymax was put back shutting off as the two brothers talked to each other about things. There was soon a knock at the door and both turned around to find an older man standing there and a whiskered blond. Hiro was surprised as Tadashi actually blushed and stammered something to the blond. "Na. Naruto" Hiro was now suspicious as he seen the blond smile and nod to his brother. Tadashi talked to Callaghan briefly as Hiro watched the blond.

Yes the blond was cute. Very interesting looking too. That's when Hiro snapped to the conversation as Callaghan and the blond who's name is Naruto introduced themselves. Hiro was further surprised as he showed the two his robot to find out that Callaghan invented such robots and Naruto had created multiple high tech items used by the military. one of them being a machine that helps heals wounds by regrowing the cells at a rapid pace. Naruto joined them in the elevator saying goodbye to Callaghan.

Hiro kept an eye on the two others in the elevator as they gave each other side glances. Hiro wasn't stupid he knew what was going on. He wondered when Tadashi would have told him. Then the elevator stopped and they walked out of the university as Hiro went on about how he has to go here. Tadashi surprised both his brother and boyfriend by giving Naruto a deep loving kiss before pulling away and driving off with Hiro.

"What the hell was that!" Hiro yelled as he held onto Tadashi preventing himself from flying off. "It was a kiss." Tadashi calmly said as he drove home weaving through the cars. Hiro was just confused now. "I thought you were straight" Tadashi laughed as Hiro said this and shook his head. Hiro just shook his head and stayed quiet.

* * *

Day before the Invention Showcase

Today was the day that Tadashi took Naruto out on a date. Tadashi pulled up outside of the apartment Naruto lived in and got off his mo-ped walking up to the apartment and knocked. Tadashi was wearing a nice black button up shirt tucked into black dress pants and a white belt. When the door opened it revealed Naruto in a nice blue dress kimono with orange dancing butterflies along the kimono. Tadashi blushed as he gaped at the beauty that was Naruto.

Giggling Naruto took Tadashi's hand into his own and walked out to his moped. Smiling Tadashi got on with his helmet on his head giving one to Naruto who wrapped his arms around Tadashi's stomach nuzzling into the young man's back. Tadashi blushed before driving off to a nice sushi restaurant for their date. Tadashi helped Naruto off of his moped before offering an arm and leading Naruto into the restaurant. Smiling at Tadashi, Naruto sat down across from him and started to look through the menu as the waiter left.

Tadashi wiggled in his chair in nervousness as he looked at the menu. He was always nervous when going out on a date since he just wanted to make Naruto so happy. Naruto seen the nervousness and reached across the table and gently took Tadashi's hand into his own instantly calming him. Tadashi smiled and they both ordered their food and talked about many things while waiting. Some mundane while others were interesting. Naruto perked up some after hearing Hiro entered into the showcase. Naruto smiled as he seen the was Tadashi eyes lit up as he spoke.

Soon the food arrived and both ate in comfortable silence. Naruto had finished first since he ate a bit faster then Tadashi. Smirking lightly Naruto slid his foot up Tadashi's leg slowly making his boyfriend freeze and look up at Naruto who pulled an innocent face. Dinner was finished soon after and Tadashi payed for their meals and the two left. Driving back to Naruto's apartment was a tense affair for Tadashi since Naruto continued to feel him up. Tadashi was having a hard time not cumming into his pants. He would admit that he had dreamed of it especially when reliving some pent up stress. He was just waiting for Naruto to make a move not wanting to lose him.

* * *

Lemon scene:

Tadashi stopped at a red light and froze shortly after as he felt his zipper being pulled down and his large 9 inch thick cock being pulled free from his boxers. Tadashi moaned as a cold and delicate hand grabbed hold of the heated flesh and stroke it. Tadashi looked back to find Naruto looking him straight in the eye as he stroke. Turning back around Tadashi had to drive again as Naruto continued to stroke his large dick drawing moans of pleasure from Tadashi's pink lips.

Naruto licked his lips as he stroke Tadashi's large cock wanting to give the man pleasure and making his move to show he was ready for the next step. Stroking quickly Naruto took his other hand to knead at Tadashi's large hairless balls causing a deep moan to rumble free from Tadashi. Naruto looked around to find that they were near his place and picked up the pace of his strokes.

The head of Tadashi's cock was pink in color and dribbled pre-cum down his cock adding lube for Naruto's strokes making Tadashi to moan louder before his balls tightened and his cock shot of 3 thick ropes of cum that slid down his shaft to the waiting hands of Naruto. Pulling up to Naruto's apartment Tadashi put himself away and got off the moped before scooping up Naruto who was licking the young man's cum from his hands. Tadashi put Naruto over his shoulder surprising Naruto as he spanked him as he sat him there before taking him upstairs.

Grabbing Naruto's apartment keys from him Tadashi opened the door and walked in shutting and locking the door before taking Naruto to the bedroom and gently throwing him on the bed before climbing on top of him. Naruto moaned as Tadashi kissed him deeply. Stopping briefly Tadashi asked "are you sure you're ready for this Naruto" Naruto smiled as Tadashi pressed his now once again erection against Naruto's kimono covered ass and crotch. "Yes I'm sure." Naruto said with a loving smile before kissing Tadashi. Soon after both were devested of their clothes.

Naruto stared with wide blue eyes at Tadashi's weeping cock and then moved to the rest of his tone, tight body. Tadashi was doing the same to Naruto. Naruto's cock was only about 6 inches in length and was less thick than his but was still beautiful, as well as Naruto's large bubble butt. "perfect" Both breathed out and blushed as they realized they said it at the same time. Naruto blushed and turned his head as he covered his cock with both hands before having them be gently taken away as Tadashi slid in between Naruto's leg kissing his boyfriend deeply.

Tadashi grabbed a bottle of lube from his discarded pants before putting a generous amount of it on to his fingers. Tadashi leaned down to bite and suck on Naruto's pink nipples that stood out from the rest of his tan flesh. Swirling his fingers between those two golden globes Tadashi finally pressed a finger to Naruto's entrance and was accepted in with a slight whimper from Naruto. Tadashi whispered sweet nothings into Naruto's ears as he worked his finger in and out of Naruto's extremely tight hole.

Tadashi bit and sucked at Naruto's neck and shoulder leaving his love marks on his lover before entering another finger into the moaning and withering mess that was his boyfriend. Tadashi moaned as Naruto bit lightly at Tadashi's neck and shoulder before whimpering at the removal of Tadashi's fingers. Tadashi smiled as he pressed his leaking cock to Naruto's twitching entrance before slowly sliding in kissing Naruto as he waited for him to adjust. Ever three inches Tadashi stopped to let Naruto to adjust as both moaned in pleasure when Tadashi finally bottomed out.

Kissing deeply and passionately Tadashi finally started to thrust as Naruto nibble at his ear. Naruto moaned with each thrust Tadashi soon panting with Naruto as his thrusts got faster. His balls making a slapping sound against Naruto's golden globes with each thrust. Tadashi moaned loudly with each thrust never having been intimate like this with anyone else. Looking down Tadashi seen the leaking and forgotten member of his boyfriend and started stroking him with each thrust as well as aiming for that spot that seemed to get a scream of pleasure from Naruto.

Naruto moaned and panted Tadashi's name with each thrust. Tadashi smiled as he was drawing near to shooting his load. Licking at the shell of Naruto's ear Tadashi whispered "Cum for me Naruto" before biting down on the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulder as Naruto did the same to him and cumming at the same time. Tadashi gave two more thrusts into the tightening hole before thrusting in fully and pumping his seed into Naruto.

Tadashi collapsed onto his elbows as he panted trying to catch his breath as he basked in the afterglow. Naruto was nuzzling his neck letting out what sounded like a purr and rubbed at his chest. Looking down at those blue eyes he was met with eyes full of love and pleasure. Smiling to himself Tadashi pulled out of Naruto slowly gaining a moan from Naruto before collapsing next to him and cuddling up together and slowly falling asleep in each other's arms.

End Lemon Scene

* * *

Next day

Tadashi arrived at invention showcase with a skip in his step. That morning as they cleaned him and Naruto had round two and three in the shower. Tadashi was a very happy man right now. Seeing Hiro, Tadashi rushed over to help him and the others push the garbage bins full of Hiro's invention. Tadashi tried to calm his little brother as they waited for his name to be called. Soon after finally calming down Hiro Hamada was called up. Hiro nervously made his way onto stage and started talking about his invention the micro bot. Showing the bot to all that was around the stage which wasn't many a man walked away. Hiro looked over to his family getting some encouragement from them before looking to the judges who included Naruto who smiled a comforting smile that seemed to ease all of Hiro's worries.

Soon Hiro was moving upside down using his microbots and giving his speech he had prepared. "Microbots!" Hiro said as he bowed to the crowd that had quickly gathered with the microbots doing the same. The crowd clapped some even cheered especially Tadashi's friends and his Aunt Cas. The judges looked really impressed. Giving another bow Hiro left the stage and was soon surrounded by cheering friends and family congratulating him. Soon the cheer left the group as Krei made his appearance with his assistant behind him. "Hello there Hiro. I'm Alistair Krei you probably heard about me. I want your invention and you to work for me." Krei said as he grabbed a microbot to look at. They were however interrupted by Callaghan and Naruto came over.

Callaghan gave Hiro a talk about how Krei skips over laws, cut corners and doesn't care who gets hurt. Hiro soon after declined Krei's offer and the man turned to leave only to be stopped by a blond being in front of him. Tadashi had his mouth open to say something but stopped as he saw Naruto standing there with his hand out palm up. Naruto's eyes are locked with Krei's who shivered slightly and handed over the small bot to the boy before making a quick escape. The others thought it strange that Krei would be afraid of Naruto before Naruto handed Hiro the bot back and Callaghan gave the good news of his acceptance. With a cheer the group all went with Aunt Cas as she said about making a special dinner for them all. Tadashi, Hiro and Naruto stayed behind.

It was already night time and Tadashi and Hiro stood on a bridge that was on the campus talking as Naruto stood towards the end of the bridge to give the two privacy. Hiro asked about their relationship making Tadashi blush deeply. Hiro laughed about the whole thing making a couple good hearted jabs at Tadashi. Hiro seen from the side of his eye as Naruto's head snapped up and seemed to sniff the air before rushing off. That's when an alarm was sounded around the campus and screams could be heard from where the showcase was. Tadashi and Hiro both looked towards each other before rushing off towards the scene. When they got there a couple students were running and told Tadashi who asked if they seen Callaghan and Naruto. The woman said that both were inside. Tadashi tried to rush in being stopped by Hiro who told him no but Tadashi broke free and entered the building. That's when Hiro was thrown back by an explosion with Tadashi's hat floating down burnt slightly. Hiro's eyes were wide as he stared at the hat before blacking out.

End.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my readers! Now to those who have asked questions, I have surprises coming so I unfortunately won't answer the questions asked without giving something away. So please be patient with me. But if it's "Killing" you inside to know please PM me and I will answer the questions. I hope you all will continue to enjoy this story. I know this is a short chapter but I'm trying to extend the story for a little bit.

Rating: M

Pairings: Tadashi/Naruto, Hiro/Naruto maybe, Tadashi/Naruto/Hrio, others possible.

Warnings: Mature content, adult situations, ooc characters and yaoi

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Big Hero 6

Recap: Naruto and Tadashi have taken their relationship to the next level. Trying to save Callaghan and both are caught in the explosion.

Chapter 4:

Naruto groaned as he awoke. He could only remember smelling the fire, running into the building to find Callaghan. Then he remembers Tadashi appearing next to him looking as well and then knocking him down, a crash and the feeling of being weightless before an explosion destroyed the building. Looking around Naruto found himself in a dark tunnel with no light in either direction and a bunch of rubble around them. That's when there was another groan and Naruto looked over to find Tadashi with some rubble on top of him.

Rushing over Naruto easily got rid of the rubble from on top of his lover's body. Naruto kneeled down and inspected Tadashi with his blue eyes trying to see any injury. Finding no severe ones Naruto relaxed minutely. That's when Tadashi's brown eyes opened to find Naruto's loving blue ones in front of his. Smiling Tadashi gently rubbed a whiskered cheek as he seen that Naruto was alright and that all that mattered to him.

Naruto stood up helping Tadashi up with him. They were both lucky that they weren't further injured from the explosion. Looking back they found that it was blocked by debris so the only way to go was forward. Both stumbled in the dark of the tunnel as they walked. Naruto continued to talk lightly trying to maintain the hope of getting out of here.

* * *

With Hiro:

Hiro stared at the baseball cap as he laid on his bed. The cap had belonged to Tadashi, it had flew off his head as he ran into the burning building. The funeral was today as anyone who was there could tell from the suit he was wearing. He hadn't wanted to give up hope since they didn't find a body but they said that with the heat of the fire no body would be found.

Hiro was angry and sad that Tadashi left him for some blonde bimbo and his teacher. But afterwards Tadashi's friends explained that Naruto and him were dating for a while now. Tadashi just didn't tell his family as he didn't know how they would react which hurt Hiro deeply. He thought that he was a great little brother but then again it would be scary to have the possibility to be disowned by your only family because of who you like. Holding the hat to him Hiro fell asleep fitfully.

Next week

Hiro sat in his room alone looking at his bot. That's when aunt Cass came in with a plate of food telling him that the university called again. Hiro kept quiet as she sat down the food and took the old plate with her as she left. Holding his bot close to him Hiro turned on his computer only to have message from Tadashi's friends and a video screen popped up showing them all after he clicked on it. He soon hung up on them before walking back to the bed but before reaching it his bot came a part and the bottom of it dropped on his toes making him yell out "ouch" before falling on his bed.

There was a sound of a balloon being inflated on Tadashi's side of the bedroom. Looking over Hiro seen that Baymax was standing there moving towards him. Baymax tried to touch Hiro's foot but made the boy fall backwards and get stuck between a dresser and a bed. Trying to get up again Hiro grabbed a shelf only for it to break and all the items on the shelf started dropping on him. Baymax with each ow said "rate your pain" only to stop after the next ow and repeat it. Looking over Hiro found one of his robots as it tried to escape the petri dish it was in.

Hiro was soon after chasing after an escaped Baymax who was following the microbots directions. It soon led them to an old abandon warehouse where Hiro discovered a man in a mask with thousands of his Microbots. With escaping the man wanting to kill them Hiro decided that the fire and explosion wasn't an accident.

* * *

With Naruto and Tadashi

Naruto and Tadashi were still wondering the tunnel they were getting closer to a light source. Tadashi was grateful to have Naruto otherwise he would have failed to get this far. They had slept cuddled to each other earlier for a rest before they had continued on. Naruto was happy to see the light meaning an exit and they were finally free. They soon reached the light source only to see slivers of light around cracks in the wall.

Tadashi sighed as he said "we're still trapped, there's no way we are breaking that down." Naruto frowned briefly before sitting Tadashi down away from the wall. "What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself Naru." Tadashi said as he watch Naruto walk to the wall. Looking back Naruto's blue eyes held sadness as he said "I haven't be completely honest with you about who I am and what I can do. I have a power source if you will, inside me that allows me to do things that a human can't do." Tadashi blinked and nodded softly as Naruto then said they would talk later about it.

Naruto concentrated on his chakra letting it flow through his body before focusing a great amount into his fist before throwing a punch forward. When Naruto's fist hit the Tadashi was expecting his lover to be hurt but instead the wall exploded outward complete obliterating the thing that stood in our way. Tadashi was gaping at Naruto as the man looked back and smiled at him. Naruto giggled as Tadashi continued to gape at Naruto as they walked through the hole in the wall.

The room they entered had natural light filtering through the room from a hole in the ceiling. There were two tracks or at least one track and another that looked broken. There were red lights that lined the walls. Tadashi looked around surprised before looking to Naruto and saying "It looks like some testing facility." Naruto's eyes were narrowed and his body was tense.

End.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my readers! First to answer a question that was asked, Naruto already knows who tested in the place after all he worked there at one point. That's why he tensed when looking around. Most of the Big Hero 6 parts with Hiro are just the movie basically so I try not to go into very much detail about that part.

Rating: M

Pairings: Tadashi/Naruto, Hiro/Naruto, Tadashi/Naruto/Hiro, others.

Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, Sexual content, minor violence, ooc characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Big Hero 6

Recap: Tadashi and Naruto walked through the tunnel finding an exit leading to a old testing facility. Hiro has discovered maybe the fire and explosion wasn't an accident after all.

Chapter 5:

Naruto continued to look around for a little while before he led Tadashi back to the hole. The hole in the ceiling was showing less light since the sun was going down. "What's wrong Naruto?" Tadashi asked worried about why they were going back into the secret tunnel. "We don't know if someone is here or not so it would be better to stay in the tunnel for now." Nodding at Naruto's reasoning the two of them soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

That night with Hiro

Following the one Microbot he still had Hiro and a new and improved Baymax came to a dock. The night was calm with a somewhat heavy fog lingering above the ocean. Hiro strained his eyes trying to see through the thick fog that's when he caught sight of a dark figure moving towards the dock. The masked man was using his Microbots to carry something up from the ocean. The fog had cleared slightly showing Hiro a metal arc shaped device with a red bird symbol surrounded by a circle.

Quickly realising that he was out in the open Hiro grabbed Baymax's armored arm and rushed behind some shipping crates. Peeking around the edge of it Hiro heard his name being called and froze after turning around. There before him was Wasabi, GoGo, Honey Lemon and Fred. They kept asking why he was there. Hiro blinked a couple of times before asking in a hushed voice "What are you doing here?!" He tried to get them to leave but they kept telling him they weren't going anywhere.

Hearing a sound like dominos they all watched as the shipping crate that they were standing in front of lifted from the ground and high into the air showing Microbots and the man in the mask. Hiro gasped as he found his hand being taken by GoGo and dragged to Wasabi's green car. Hiro argued with all of them about Baymax being able to take the man. That's when the armored clad Baymax crashed onto the top of Wasabi's car getting stuck in the sun roof. Soon they were chased throughout San Fransokyo before crashing into the bay. The robot's armor came off as he inflated and floated to the surface as all the others hanged on.

The group walked through the dark streets as Fred led them to his home. They were walking through a street where almost all the houses were more like mansions instead of regular houses. Entering the home that was Fred's all of them were shocked that a guy like Fred lived in a mansion. Soon they were in Fred's room talking about the masked man and warming up by laying on a heating up Baymax. Hiro then decided that they all would needed to be upgraded as with Baymax's scanner.

* * *

Next day

The inventions didn't take long to make and practice with since Hiro had worked throughout the night on this along with the others. Honey Lemon used chemical reactions as a weapon with a cute bag shaped much like a messenger bag. Wasabi had light blades much like his experiments were about that easily sliced through most things. Fred had a lizard outfit that was blue in color, could jump really high and breath fire. Then there was GoGo she had magnetic wheels attached to boots that allowed her to roll across most solid surfaces. Last but not least was Baymax who Hiro showed off using the robot's rocket fist.

Jumping up on Baymax's back Hiro used magnets to hold on as Baymax started to fly. They soon were high in the sky with Hiro yelling out his excitement. Starting to wind down after Baymax gave him a couple scares Hiro decided to get this over with and scan the whole of San Fransokyo. Baymax and Hiro sat on one of the power generators that floated high above the city. Baymax scanned the city looking for the specific man that would help make Hiro feel better after they caught him. That was when Baymax pointed out towards an island that was away from the city and secluded. Getting the others Hiro decided to go now before the sun fell any lower in the sky.

During that time with Naruto and Tadashi

Naruto had awoken first but didn't move figuring that if he did Tadashi would wake up. Naruto thought through everything that had happened so far. He couldn't help but feel as if something bad was going on without their knowledge. Gently rubbing his fingers through Tadashi's hair Naruto couldn't help but be thankful that he had his lover here and that Tadashi hadn't been too injured. Tadashi groaned softly as he woke up cuddled to Naruto. Seeing his lover awake Tadashi leaned up and kissed Naruto deeply who let out a noise of surprise.

Tadashi didn't care if they were in a strange place and they were hungry and thirsty he just wanted to show how much he loved Naruto. Naruto was surprised further when Tadashi gently spread his legs and Tadashi crawled between them still kissing. That's when they heard voices and the sound of a metal door opening. Looking at each other Tadashi stood up and walked to the hole Naruto following right behind him. They looked out into the main room to see five teens/young adults going up the stairs to what Naruto knew was the control room. "Baymax" Tadashi gasped as he seen the robot causing Naruto look towards where his lover watched.

There was no doubt about it, that was Baymax. That was when they heard as if a set of dominos were being clinked together as they watched a large stone was lifted from the ground and flung into the control room. Tadashi gasped and was about to rush forward but was stopped by Naruto who grabbed his hand holding him back. Turning around Tadashi was about to yell at Naruto from holding him back before they heard a blast and seen Baymax flying towards the man. Being thrown back once again they seen a woman wearing all yellow rush out of the hole on something similar to skates and started fighting the man.

Tadashi could only watch as the people he considered friends fought this masked men. He didn't understand anything right now. That's when it seemed Hiro, there was no mistaking that voice, got the upper hand and hit the masked man backwards unknowingly towards Naruto and Tadashi. Tadashi watched as the mask the man was wearing dropped to the ground and the Microbots dropped to the ground useless. Naruto watched with narrow eyes, they would have to reveal themselves soon. That's when Hiro grabbed the masked and watched as the man turned to the teen. Everybody even Tadashi gasped as they seen Callaghan standing there.

Hiro was furious and yelling at the man about Tadashi that's when Hiro turned to Baymax telling the robot to kill the man. That's when Tadashi broke free as he seen Hiro about to pull out his own programing from Baymax. Hiro gasped as his wrist was snatched away and when he seen by from whom his legs collapsed and tears shed from his eyes. That's when Callaghan took advantage of what was happening and grabbed the mask and put it back on and using his microbots to try to crush the other two. Baymax couldn't move fast enough from the sudden attack the robot would not be able to protect the two.

In a blur Naruto appeared with a katana in his hand that glowed blue as he slashed cutting the microbot column in half. Callaghan took two steps back as he seen who stood there. Naruto stood there his long blond hair defied gravity and floated around him in nine sections that looked like tails. There also was a dark aura around him causing all of the people around him to step back and force themselves to stay standing. "N Naruto!" Callaghan gasped out surprised and afraid. He knew Naruto was powerful in his own right and could probably out do him in mechanics. Making a quick retreat Callaghan used his microbots taking along with him the arc that he took from the bay.

Naruto watched as Callaghan disappeared and put his katana down to his side his hair dropping back down. Tadashi watched Naruto with concern and a little bit of lust while Hiro watched with amazement and lust. Naruto turned back to them all and smiled easing all of them from their fears. "I think it's time to leave this island. I know who Callaghan is after." Naruto said surprising them all. "What? How do you know? How are you and Tadashi even alive?" Hiro yelled out at the two of them not wanting to leave in case this was a dream. Tadashi started to explain everything that happened to the two of them before they decided to leave the island finally.

As they arrived at Fred's house they started working on armor and weapons for Tadashi and Naruto to use. Naruto watched the group over looking the work and helping where he could before he was lifted up and placed across Tadashi's shoulder. Tadashi wanted his lover now more than ever before. Unseen by both Hiro blushed knowing what they were going to do and he wanted to see it. It was about ten minutes before he could sneak out as the others decided to go to sleep, Hiro arrived at the room Tadashi was staying in.

* * *

Lemon scene

Opening the door enough that he could see Hiro looked through and into a moon lit room. Naruto was on the bed moaning and withering Tadashi's head was between the blonde beauty's legs bobbing. Hiro couldn't really believe how sexy Naruto was. There was no wonder in his brain why Tadashi fell in love with him. The teen was smart, sexy, kind and even strong. Hiro knew he probably had no chance with Naruto since the man had Tadashi and loved him. He also didn't want to break the two up since you could see how much love they had for each other.

Hiro could make out Tadashi's fingers sliding in and out of Naruto's tight hole. Hiro gently unzipped his pants some and put his hand down his boxers to stroke his cock. He didn't think he was too bad in that department for being sixteen. His cock was at least 7 inches and somewhat thick with a large purple head. His balls were somewhat small he could fit them both into his one hand. He stroked his cock as he looked back up and watched as Tadashi continued to finger Naruto. Looking at his brother he could admit that Tadashi was quite handsome and sexy in his own way. His eyes moved from his brother to Naruto's body working his way up to the face that would most likely be shaped in pure bliss only to find Naruto's blue eyes looking at him.

Naruto smiled at the teen as he blushed trying to put his cock back into his boxer but stopped as Naruto beckoned him in with a finger. Tadashi wasn't surprised as he figured Hrio would want some of Naruto. He seen the way his brother looked at Naruto and knew he didn't mind the idea of Hiro taking Naruto as a lover as well. Tadashi removed his head from Naruto's lap to smile at his brother. Hiro's eyes were wide with disbelief before he looked into both of their eyes and seen that they wanted this as well. Stripping quickly Hiro walked closer to their bodies and to Tadashi to watch and see what he could learn.

Naruto smiled as Tadashi showed his brother what he was doing. That's when Naruto decided he was being too loud and moaned out Hiro's name. Hiro looked over and Naruto beckoned him over to his head. Hiro was confused at first before he gasped grabbing Naruto's blonde hair as the blonde engulfed his cock in one gulp. Tadashi's cock twitched leaking pre as he watch Naruto suck his brother. Tadashi couldn't wait anymore, lubing up his cock Tadashi stood over Naruto as he watched Hiro's cock slide between those deliciuos pink lips. Pressing the head of his cock Tadashi slowly slid into his lover causing him to moan and because of the vibrations, Hiro moaned.

Hiro couldn't help but moan as Naruto sucked him. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he loved every bit of it. Hiro watched as Tadashi thrust into the tight heat of Naruto's hole as he yelled out he was cumming. Naruto drank down Hiro's seed as Tadashi grunted and filled Naruto's hole. Pulling out Tadashi was surprised as Hiro took his place within a second before thrusting in quick and fast. Tadashi chuckled as he watched Hiro's hips thrust forward and back making up for his lack of experience. That's when Tadashi felt his cock get tugged towards Naruto's hot mouth before being deep throated.

Tadashi grabbed Naruto's blond head before gently thrusting into his mouth. Hiro groaned and shut his eyes as he thrust trying to make Naruto feel pleasure. Naruto himself was extremely happy as his two lovers fucked his brains out. It was soon after Naruto's cock twitched before shooting glob after glob of his white seed. Hiro grunted at the clamping heat around his cock and thrust forward burying himself in Naruto and filling him with a second load. Tadashi moaned out doing the same as Hiro but with Naruto's mouth. Hiro collapsed onto Naruto spent from the exchange causing Naruto and Tadashi to chuckle. Picking Hiro up Naruto got into bed with Hiro as Tadashi joined in on the other side wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist.

Lemon end

* * *

End


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! This chapter will be the last for this story as I am at the end of the movie and I do not wish for Naruto to go back to his original world. Naruto will grow a pair of women's breast in this chapter for a reason so he'll be a bit of a she-male. I also do not know what a delivery room and giving birth to a baby is fully like so it will most likely be not accurate.

Rating: M

Pairings: Tadashi/Naruto, Hiro/Naruto, Tadashi/Naruto/Hiro, Others.

Warnings: Sexual Content, Violence, Yaoi, ooc characters, slight she-male and Mpreg.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Big Hero 6

Recap: Tadashi and Naruto have escaped the tunnel just in time to see Hiro about to commit something he will regret later. Revealing themselves Callaghan escapes and as they prepare for the final fight, Hiro is added into Naruto and Tadashi's relationship.

Chapter 6: Callaghan's lost and Naruto's discovery

Waking up the next day all three of the males took showers and got ready for their last fight with Callaghan. Hiro wore his purple armor as he left the two to get their own armor on since he had to get Baymax ready. Naruto wore form fitting orange fading to black armor. His helmet looked like a sneering fox and the weapon he used was his own katana but with an upgrade of being able to send out a tiny pulse of emp that would shut down the microbots. Tadashi was wearing dark blue armor with white around the joints of his arms and legs. His weapon he used was electric knuckles as he only knew a bit about martial arts. Kissing each other they both left the room ready for this fight.

* * *

Krei giving his speech

As Krei gave his speech about to open a new building there were screams of terror. Looking up Krei eye's widened at a man in a mask making his way towards him. Jumping down from the stage Krei tried to run for it before finding himself entrapped by microbots lifting him to the same height as the other man. The masked slipped up showing Callaghan's sneering face to Krei. "Callaghan, but you're dead!" Krei gasped out as he felt the microbots tighten around him. Callaghan started blaming Krei for his daughter being gone and how it was all his fault. "I will now take everything from you like you have done to me." Yelled out Callaghan as he looked up showing the disassembled portal being put together again by the microbots.

As the portal started to lift things into the air towards it Hiro and the others jumped up to the roof of the half circle buildings surrounding the larger one. "Professor Callaghan you don't have to do this." Hiro yelled out as he pressed on his helmet to push up his visor. Naruto watched as Callaghan yelled back and forth between each other. He was getting quite tired of Callaghan, the man had fallen so low. After Hiro told the professor that his daughter Abigail wouldn't want this, he attacked them.

Dodging out of the way Hiro jumped onto Baymax and flew off attacking Callaghan. Hiro and Baymax was thrown towards the building above a trapped Krei. Hiro flew off Baymax breaking through the window and into the building. The ceiling above Hiro broke apart as the others in the group attacked. Grabbing hold of a cord that didn't break off the building, Hiro held tight otherwise he would be absorbed into the portal. Tadashi and Naruto didn't attack Callaghan right away since they both were the new Hero's of the team.

They watched ready to intervene as each hero failed to do any damage as one by one they were all trapped. Tadashi dodged a tendril of Microbots before punching sending an electrical surge through the bots. Naruto disappeared as the microbots tried to trap him, he reappeared above Callaghan and slashed down with his katana sending out a pulse of emp. Protecting himself with his bots the professor was surprised as they all dropped down useless.

Hiro started to tell the others to look for another way out, look at a different angle. GoGo spined at a super fast speed around the circle cutting it in half. Honey Lemon attached herself to a spike that pierced her bubble of solidify chemicals. Fred being who he was wasn't even fully trapped like the others and grabbed a large metal piece in the shape of a sign cutting off the microbots. Wasabi cut through the roof of the building to get underneath. Naruto and Tadashi stood back to back now destroying any and all microbots that came their way.

With a burst of his rocket punch, Baymax was able to get free and retrieve Hiro from where he held onto the cord. Hiro told the others through the com-link to destroy the bots and let them fly into the portal. The others nodded towards each other before Fred and Honey Lemon clouded the area in a blue mist from a chemical reaction. Callaghan was afraid, not only were these kids getting in his way but with Naruto on their side he would have to take them out quickly.

The group did their best to destroy any and all of the microbots as Hiro and Baymax kept the man's focus on them. Callaghan threw everything he had at the boy above him as he stood on his microbots. Finally getting a break Baymax and Hiro were captured by the bots and he tried to end it but nothing happened. Looking down the mist started clearing to show only the microbots holding him up and holding the boy and robot.

Breaking free the robot and teen flew towards the man before Baymax's fist stopped right before hitting the man's face. Lifting off the mask Callaghan dropped to the ground along with the portal. They all ducked down as the portal crashed against the building and continue to destroy anything and everything. As they all were about to leave Baymax said that there was a life source within the portal. Rushing in with Baymax, Hiro was able to get the vessel and saved Abigail but at the lost of Baymax. Tadashi and Naruto rushed over to Hiro to make sure he was alright only to see an arm of Baymax being left. Hiro was left crying in the arms of his brother and his lover as he held on to Baymax's arm with a death grip.

* * *

Nine Months later

Hiro and the others except for Tadashi and Naruto stood or sat in the waiting room leading to the delivery rooms. Naruto was currently in labor giving birth to his and Tadash's children. Naruto didn't even know that he could get pregnant until after going to the hospital because he kept throwing up every morning. There was no chance that it was Hiro's since Tadashi had took Naruto's virginity before Hiro joined into the relationship.

Hearing more yells the group flinched at the loud voice of their favorite blonde. "This is all your fault Tadashi! I'm going to cut your balls off!" Naruto roared as he pushed one of the two babies he was having out. The crying of the baby filled the room. Tadashi's hand was currently being crushed by one of his lovers as he used his other hand to brush Naruto's blonde hair. Naruto breathed deeply, his chest different from before. He had grew c-cup breast that were full of milk because of his pregnancy, thankfully Tadashi and Hiro still loved him.

Pushing once again when told to Naruto gasped out as another cry joined in with the first one. "Two beautiful baby boys ." The doctor said as he cut the umbilical cord and hand the second boy to the nurse for cleaning as another nurse wrote the time of birth down. After they were cleaned up both baby boys were given to the father and "Mother". Then after some time passed Tadashi left to tell the others the good news as they moved Naruto to a different room.

The others seen Tadashi walking towards them and congratulated him after he said that they had two boys. Giving the room number where Naruto was moved to the group walked into Naruto feeding his children causing all but his lovers to turn around. Naruto laughed as after the babies had their fill they were passed around to all to be able to hold the baby. Hiro especially held the baby as if it was the most fragile thing in the world before looking up to Naruto with his black eyes and said "I want one of my own." This caused the others too laugh and Naruto to groan lightly before the others were ushered out the door to leave Naruto so he could rest. Naruto looked out into the city from his third floor room and couldn't help but think that his children would have a bright future here.

End.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Readers! This is the last chapter for this story. I was going to have the one before be the last but with some of the reviews I believe it would be best to describe what would happen to the elemental countries without Naruto. Warning there will be some spoilers!

Rating M

Pairing: Tadashi/Naruto, Hiro/Naruto, Tadashi/Naruto/Hiro, Others

Warnings: Death, and Ooc Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Big Hero 6

Recap: The group has beat the masked man Callaghan. With his defeat they have lived in peace until Naruto gave birth to Tadashi's children.

Chapter 7: Elemental Nations no more.

The elemental nations at a quick view was completely peaceful. That was until someone would look closer at the people of the nations. They were as still as a statue, their eyes showed the Rinne Sharingan. The moon above even though it was daytime showed the very same eye. There was a crash sound resonating from a battlefield far away from any village. A large tree towered into the sky high above, massive roots broke through the grounds and large white ribbons of plant life encircled the now trapped soldiers. The Ninja's had stood no chance of winning against Madara and Tobi.

The nations had declined greatly after Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinjuriki, had disappeared without a trace. Konoha had made mistake after mistake since the boy left. Their first mistake was that of the chunin exam. The invasion that Sound and Sand pulled off left many of the citizens and even more shinobi dead. The one tail jinjuriki was able to fully transform to his one tail state and stay that way for the whole invasion. The only person who was able to stop the boy was Jiraiya who had been busy destroying the large snake summons that attacked the gates of Konoha. They barely survived the invasion and with the lost of the third hokage a new one must of been found.

The new hokage that the elders and council wanted was Tsunade Senju. Jiraiya had set out to find the woman and convince her to become the next hokage. When he did find her she had declined the position of hokage and refused to return pissing Jiraiya off. He soon after found out Orochimaru had contacted Tsunade about healing his arms since the third had taken their ability to work away. Jiraiya was then drugged and Tsunade ran away with her apprentice Shizune not accepting the offers from both men. When Jiraiya finally got back to Konoha with his failure of the mission the elders and council decided to give Danzo the title of hokage.

The man proved himself to be a tyrant. He had changed the academy drastically so they could raise soldiers better. He also had Konoha invade Wave country where they took over the country easily. The people of the village did not like their new hokage after that, since he proved to them he wanted war. The ninja's were then replaced by his own root anbu who seemed to come out like roaches. The man had more root then Konoha had shinobi which proved to be problematic. Within a month of taking over Wave, Danzo declared that if Suna didn't give them compensation for their one tail jinjuriki attacking then they would go to war. During this time was when Sasuke Uchiha was taken away by the sound four. Danzo sent out a team to kill the boy for betraying Konoha not listening to the council demands of bringing the boy back unharmed.

With the root anbu in charge they were able to easily overtake the sound four and kill them. The one person that showed up to take Sasuke away from the other four was harder than the others to kill. His bloodline was able to take two of the anbu out before finally succumbing to death. Sasuke stood no chance even with going into his level two curse mark. The boy's eyes were picked out carefully and his dead body burned by the root anbu before they left. Danzo had thought that with Orochimaru not getting Sasuke he saved Konoha from a boy who could have become such a problem. That was not the case as with Sasuke's death the other clans began to worry about their own clans being on the receiving end of Danzo's wrath.

Soon after Sasuke's death information was leaked out that Danzo and the elders were the cause of the Uchiha massacre. This caused an uproar with the clans causing them to rebel against Danzo. Konoha was plunged into a civil war as Danzo and his root tried to take back control as the clans wanted Danzo out of the picture. With their civil war they were unable to see their other enemies closing in. Suna with the assistance of Iwa and Kumo attacked Konoha while they were still fighting among themselves. Konoha stood no chance as they fell to the combined might of the other nations. Danzo had revealed what he had done with himself as he fought the Raikage. Danzo being old as he was stood no chance against them, his death was a quick but painful one.

Konoha was no more than rubble, it's clans destroyed. With Konoha's destruction the other three nations rejoiced as they took their own spoils of war. Kumo taking Hyuuga females to breed their bloodline, Suna took their own share of clan children along with Iwa. Their nations were plunged back into war three years later. Akatsuki rose to power with the help of any ninja that had escaped Konoha's destruction. The leader Pein had used a boy named Sora who lived in the fire temple as the source for Kyuubi's chakra. With at least part of the Kyuubi's chakra they were able to make a ten-tail jinchuuriki. Tobi became that jinjuriki and activated the Moon Eye plan that he came up with along with Madara. The nations stood no chance with both reincarnations of the sage of six path sons being either dead or gone. So the nations were forever trapped within an endless illusion.

End.


End file.
